Mi veneno y tus garras
by Preciossa
Summary: Pese a que estaban en guerra, era incapaz de verle morir.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Corría, la adrenalina guiaba su cuerpo y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en llegar a su objetivo. Pronto Lord Voldemort sería derrotado, la lucha final había comenzado hacía tan sólo unas horas antes, quedaban pocos Horcruxes que destruir y con un poco de suerte, allá a dónde se dirigían obtendrían las respuestas necesarias, al fin sabrían dónde estaban los últimos Horcruxes.

Su respiración era agitada, se sentía cansada, pero sabía que no podía desfallecer, necesitaba tener claros sus pensamientos.

Por Harry.

Por Ron.

Por el resto del mundo mágico.

Aparentaba fortaleza, cuando sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer. En lo único que pensaba, lo único que quería, era guiarse por un impulso egoísta, salir de allí, volver con sus padres y devolverles sus recuerdos, quería echarse un Obliviate ella misma y así conseguir olvidar todo el horror vivido durante los últimos meses.

Desde que empezó toda esa locura, se había perdido demasiadas cosas: cumpleaños, navidades, San Valentín…hasta su infancia había dejado atrás antes de tiempo.

Siempre al borde de la muerte, enfrascada en la lucha, ayudando a Harry, cuidándole, intentando olvidar la partida de Ron. ¡Imbécil! Aún estaba enfadada con él ¿cómo pudo pensar que Harry y ella tenían una aventura? ¡Era una completa locura! Pero el pelirrojo siempre se empeñaba en decir que era una traidora, en buscarla infidelidades cuando no había cometido ninguna. Tantas noches lloró por él, tantos días lo buscó allá dónde iban, que sus ojos terminaron de derramar todas las lágrimas que contenía su sistema, tuvo que jurarse que jamás volvería a llorar por él. Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido una estúpida por enamorarse de alguien que no la entendía, que no la veía cómo la mujer que era, que la veía más como una madre que como una mujer.

Ahora corría al lado de Harry, ambos habían conseguido infiltrarse en un Hogwarts controlado por mortífagos y hacían todo lo que podían para mantener el ritmo mientras eran perseguidos por Malfoy y sus secuaces: Blaise Zabini y Gregory Goyle.

Los años en los que se insultaban habían pasado y ya sólo quedaba el recuerdo, ahora la enemistad entre las casas había quedado en el olvido, era el momento de luchar para matar, para sobrevivir.

Hermione se paró para hacerles frente, mientras Harry y Ron buscaban entre todos los bártulos existentes.

- ¡Quítate de en medio, asquerosa Sangre Sucia!-dijo Gregory Goyle.

Hermione lo miró, Goyle había cambiado mucho en el último año. Había perdido peso, aunque con la guerra, era raro que alguien se hubiese mantenido en su línea, la comida escaseaba, al igual que los medicamentos. Ahora Goyle parecía mucho más independiente e incluso más alto. Había adquirido musculatura, tal vez fuese por en entrenamiento como mortífago.

Podría decirse que era incluso atractivo.

¡No! Sabía que no debía pensar en eso. Él se había convertido en un mortífago y dudaba seriamente que la dejase marchar porque recordase que era una compañera suya. Goyle la despreciaba por lo que era, por ser Gryffindor, por ser Sangre Sucia.

Él la apuntaba con su varita, pero ella también le estaba apuntando a él, porque había llegado demasiado lejos para rendirse sin luchar. Ron intentó interferir, pero con una mirada, Hermione lo detuvo, esta era su lucha.

En el instante en el que Goyle y ella se miraron a los ojos, se sintió flaquear. Allí, en las pupilas marrones de él, había algo, no era ni veneno ni odio, era algo más profundo, un toque de misterio que ansiaba averiguar.

Jamás se había fijado en él, siempre había sido el cómplice de Malfoy, el típico patán que no interesa a nadie, pero en ese momento sus ojos poseían un toque magnético que la atraía. Bajó su varita sin saber por qué, estaba realmente confundida. ¿Qué la estaba pasando? Vio la confusión en los ojos de Goyle, pero ni siquiera ella tenía explicación para su comportamiento.

Ron lanzó un hechizo a Goyle, pero él lo esquivó fácilmente y le regresó otro hechizo. Frente a ellos se había formado un duelo. Confundida, Hermione temía por la vida del pelirrojo, pero también por la del Slytherin, no quería que se lastimara.

Goyle lanzó otro hechizo más y esta vez, ocasionó un incendio, la madera del lugar era consumida por el fuego. Hermione tosió un par de veces, necesitaban salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Tomad!-dijo Harry pasándoles a Ron y a ella unas escobas.-Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Comenzaron a volar, el fuego cada vez era más potente, pero ellos estaban seguros, pronto saldrían de allí. Desgraciadamente, los Slytherins no tenían tanta suerte. Subían por las estanterías con la esperanza de salvarse de las llamas que no tardarían en alcanzarles, tenían pocas oportunidades para salir con vida de esta y ellos lo sabían. Apenas había esperanza.

Goyle continuó escalando, pero se agarró a un objeto mal sujeto y comenzó a caer hacia las llamas. En ese instante, Hermione sintió resurgir algo en su interior, una sensación que enviaba olas de auténtico terror a través de su cuerpo y que la instaban a actuar.

Ni siquiera con Bellatrix se había sentido así, con ella el miedo había nublado su mente, bloqueando cualquier pensamiento coherente. Ahora, su parte más luchadora quería salvar la vida de uno de sus peores enemigos. ¿Por qué? Era simplemente estúpido pensarlo.

Se acercó hasta él a velocidades que, en condiciones normales, jamás habría volado, Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer, esperando tener una muerte poco dolorosa, quería que todo terminase con el mínimo sufrimiento posible.

Hermione lo agarró en el último minuto de que su cuerpo cayese a las llamas, en ese instante, él abrió los ojos. Ella lo tenía sujeto por los brazos, pero él pesaba demasiado y no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo. Él la miraba con curiosidad y ella suponía que él estaba pensando que ella sólo lo estaba agarrando para aumentar su suplicio, que lo soltaría para que el fuego lo consumiese.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sangre Sucia?-la voz provenía de Draco Malfoy. Zabini y él estaban observando la escena, mientras hacían sus propios intentos por escapar de las llamas.

- Agárrate.-dijo Hermione ignorando completamente a Malfoy. Goyle comprendió la situación y rápidamente, aún sujeto por Hermione, se agarró a la escoba y subió en ella. Goyle se acomodó tras ella y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, ella hizo todo lo posible por ignorar el hormigueo que tenía en su estómago, el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo cuando olió su fragancia, la sonrisa que por unos ínfimos segundos apareció en su cara y el leve gemido que no pudo retener en su garganta cuando algo duro se colocó tras ella, rozando su culo y enviando olas de calor que se dirigían al sur de su cuerpo y se convertían en humedad que se deslizaba por sus muslos. Ese gemido, inaudible para los demás, excepto para Goyle, que se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella, con su cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando el aroma a vainilla que ella despedía y provocando que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo normal.- ¡Chicos! Ayudadles, por favor, no podemos dejarlos aquí.-se refería a Malfoy y a Zabini.

Harry fue el primero en dirigirse a Malfoy y Ron no tuvo más remedio que seguirles, aunque el pelirrojo la envió una mirada de aviso, probablemente acusándola de traición, a lo mejor a Ron le daba lo mismo si los Slytherins morían, estaban en guerra y tenía que haber bajas. Ellos eran el enemigo y Hermione estaba salvando a quienes intentaban matarles.

Suspiró con resignación, conociendo de antemano el discurso que le daría Ron cuando encontrasen un momento para hablar.

Rápidamente salieron de allí y tocaron tierra. Los Slytherins se separaron de ellos con bastante rapidez y se alejaron de allí sin mirar atrás. Hermione observó como Goyle se alejaba de ella, el vuelo había sido increíblemente agradable y ameno para ella, sintiéndose completamente segura con los brazos de Goyle rodeándola con firmeza, pero no con fuerza.

Con una mirada de "ya hablaremos" por parte de Ron, Harry y él se fueron por un camino distinto del suyo. Los tres tenían misiones que completar y debían separarse por unas cuantas horas.

No había tiempo y cada segundo que pasaba contaba para la victoria o la derrota, debía darse prisa.

Dobló la siguiente esquina y unos fuertes brazos la agarraron y la taparon la boca. Quería chillar, estaba asustada.

- No grites.-susurró una voz familiar en su oído que la hizo estremecer.-Te voy a soltar. ¿Vale?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y él la soltó. Se giró para encarar a su atacante, con la varita preparada, pero Goyle estaba sereno y sólo se dedicó a mirarla.

- ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Hermione con desconfianza.

Él avanzó unos cuantos pasos más, aun sabiendo que ella no se dejaría intimidar. Pero no era eso lo que pretendía. Hermione no le hechizaría sin razón y él, por esta vez, no la dañaría. Se quedaron mirándose unos minutos, ambos estaban muy cerca, tanto, que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. Hermione miró sus labios en un momento de debilidad y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Goyle. Él cerró la brecha entre ambos, besándola suavemente, pero con lujuria al mismo tiempo. No la hacía daño, más bien era un acto posesivo y al mismo tiempo, un beso de agradecimiento. Hermione no se dio cuenta de que estaba correspondiendo al beso en el instante en el que él pidió permiso con su lengua y ella se lo concedió.

¡Dulce Merlín! La intensidad era alarmante, la humedad ya había conseguido empapar completamente sus bragas.

Y gimió, incapaz de resistirse, ansiando la cercanía de su antiguo enemigo.

La leona agarró el cabello de su enemigo con fuerza, indicándole que prosiguiera. La serpiente, sapiente de las sensaciones que provocaba en ella, sonrió con cautela, porque, aunque no dijera nada, no era indiferente. El calor del momento también se estaba apoderando de él.

Esto no era San Valentín, ni ellos los enamorados que se besan apasionadamente antes de la batalla.

Este beso sólo era un agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida, o por lo menos eso era lo que Hermione pensaba. Porque en el fondo, Goyle había amado a Hermione Granger desde primer año y sólo ahora tenía las agallas de mostrarlo.

No habría citas a escondidas ni regalos hermosos, la batalla se avecinaba.

Hermione deseaba que hoy fuese 14 de febrero, porque, aunque lo negase, este beso, en esa fecha, habría sido perfecto.

¡Merlín! ¿Qué ocurrió con el niño torpe? Ahora que lo pensaba, Neville también había cambiado. La guerra había tenido muy pocos beneficios, pero sin duda, este beso había sido una agradable sorpresa.

Se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, después, Goyle sonrió de medio lado, un gesto típico de Malfoy, seguramente, resultado de haber pasado tanto tiempo en su compañía.

Hermione veía, confundida, cómo él se alejaba y lentamente, se tocó los labios mientras recordaba la suavidad con la que Goyle la había besado…Y sonrió.

Volverían a encontrarse, sólo tenían que sobrevivir a la batalla y ella podría ayudarle en el juicio para que no fuese a Azkaban. No sabía por qué, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que él era el adecuado.

Al fin la serpiente había profanado el cuerpo, la mente y el alma de la leona con tan sólo un beso. Y algo les decía a ambos, que lograrían reencontrarse, porque querían profanar sus cuerpos hasta la saciedad, perder el control y dejarse llevar, aunque tal vez en el futuro, fuese de manera un poco más…romántica.

Puede que, si la Orden del Fénix ganaba, Hermione se apiadase de él y a cambio, Goyle la invitase a cenar.

Y quién sabe, tal vez el 14 de febrero, Gregory Goyle se declarase, pidiéndola matrimonio, seguramente ella aceptase.

Algo les decía que así sería y precisamente, por ese objetivo…lucharían.


End file.
